dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Porunga
|manga debut = "The True Dragon God" |anime debut = "Password is Porunga" |Race = Eternal Dragon |FamConnect = Guru (creator) Moori (second creator) Esca (third creator) |Counterparts = Shenron Ultimate Shenron Super Shenron Dark Shenron }} is the wish-granting dragon from Planet Namek in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga and the anime Dragon Ball Z. His name in Namekian language translates to "Dragon of Dreams" or "Dragon of Law". In the anime, Dende refers to Porunga as the "Dragon of Love", "God of Dreams", or even "Granter of Dreams" in Dragon Ball Z Kai. Appearance Porunga is much more brutal-looking than Shenron, with a heavily muscled upper body (large pectoral muscles, shoulders, arms, and well defined abdominal muscles). Instead of looking snake-like in appearance, like Shenron does, Porunga appears to be more alligator-like, bearing great resemblance to the Naga, a group of serpent deities in Hindu and Buddhist mythology. He has a long green slithery tail instead of legs. He also has a large fin down the center of his back, and large spikes on his shoulders and head, as well as two antennae on his forehead similar to the Namekian people. Personality Like Shenron, Porunga is good-hearted, but being that he is a dragon, he has a temper and sometimes comes off as impatient. He is shown to have a sense of humor, as when he was kept waiting by Krillin, Gohan, and Dende, who had summoned him on Namek, he told them if they couldn't think of what to wish for, "just wish for nothing three times so I can go". However, he is more friendly and patient than Shenron, and has demonstrated a greater eagerness to grant wishes; he restores Krillin's clothes as good as new as a special service, and is even shown to be happy for everyone after Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu are brought back to life. In the anime, he saves Yamcha, Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu the trouble of having to traverse the Snake Way again and returns them directly to Earth when they are wished back to life. He also shows embarrassment, when Bulma tells him he is "kinda cute." It would seem Porunga is morally opposed to killing anyone good. When he was asked to bring Goku's soul to the Check-In Station in Other World as Goku was thought to have died from the explosion of Namek, Porunga refused to grant the wish as doing so would remove Goku's soul from his still-living body and thus kill him. Even more, he informed Goku's allies of his survival. This is another seeming contrast between Porunga and Shenron, the latter of whom has been more threatening (even threatening to kill a good person in one instance if a wish was not given). It has been shown that Porunga will not relocate someone against their will as Goku asked to not be brought back to Earth when a wish was made for it, to which Porunga honored Goku's request. Biography Background While not seen or mentioned by name, it is stated that Lord Slug and other Namekians were exiled with the help of the Dragon Balls. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Frieza Saga After much hardship, Porunga was finally summoned by Dende and was asked by Gohan and Krillin to revive Piccolo (at his request) and then bring him to Namek so he could face Frieza. With these two wishes granted, Vegeta arrives and angrily demands to be granted immortality as Frieza was drawing near. When Dende requested Vegeta's wish to Porunga, he didn't grant this wish but instead cease to exist due to his creator, Guru having passed away at the exact same moment and the Namekian Dragon Balls were turned to stone. Later, during Super Saiyan Goku's fight with 100% Final Form Frieza on a crumbling Namek that was minutes away from exploding. King Kai requested to Kami to ask Shenron to revive all those who were killed by Frieza and those who served him, hoping it would revive Guru as well. As Guru's death was caused from the pain of losing his people from being murdered by the Frieza Force during their hunt for the Dragon Balls and not of old age. Kami was unsure if this wish could be granted due to the circumstances surrounding Guru's death, but believed it would be granted and then relay the request to Mr. Popo who had gathered the Earth Dragon Balls who then summoned Shenron. Shenron then granted the wish and all the Namekians (minus the ones that Vegeta murdered as he rebelled against Frieza) were brought back to life including Guru and Porunga and the Namekian Dragon Balls were restored as well. With one wish remaining, King Kai requested to Guru to have everyone but Frieza (And Goku as well at his request) to be transported to Planet Earth. Guru contacted Dende as he was the closest to the Namekian Dragon to request the wish to Porunga. Frieza also noticed Porunga and rushed to him to have his wish of being immortal granted, but was slowed down by Goku. Frieza reached Porunga and requested his wish be granted. But at the same time, Dende requested for King Kai's wish to granted in the Namekian langauge. But since Frieza did not asked his wish in the Namekians' native language, his wish was not granted and Dende's was instead. With everyone but Goku and Frieza, off Namek. Porunga took his leave and the Namekian Dragon Balls followed the Namekian people to Earth where they became stone. Before passing away again for good, Guru passed on his status as the Grand Elder of the Namekian people and creator of the Namekian Dragon Balls to Moori. 130 Earth days later, the Namekian Dragon Balls are active again and Porunga was summoned in West City to grant the Dragon Team their wishes. They first ask for Krillin's and Goku's soul to be moved to Earth. Krillin's was moved but Porunga reveals he can not move Goku's as he is still alive and doing so would kill him. The second wish is to ask to revive Krillin and the thrid wish was asked to bring Goku back to Earth. But Porunga reveals that Goku doesn't want to be brought back and will return on his own later. The third wish was used to revive Yamcha. Another 130 days later, Chiaotzu and Tien are resurrected, with the first and second wishes, and the third wish was used to move the Namekians to a new home. Majin Buu Saga With the battle against Kid Buu looking bleak. Vegeta came up with a plan to destroy him for good using the Spirit Bomb by asking Dende, Elder Kai and Kibito Kai to go to Planet New Namek to gather the Namekian Dragon Balls and summon Porunga to grant two wishes. To have the Earth be restored to its original state after being blown up by Kid Buu and to revive all those who have died since the day of the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, except for those with evil hearts to prevent the likes of Babidi from being resurrected. Dende revealed that Porunga, while he can revive people more than once, he can't resurrect more than one person at a time, per wish. But Moori reveals that Porunga's power has been upgraded and he can revive groups of beings now. Porunga is summoned and he grants these two wishes that also revives the Elder Kai as well. After the Super Spirit Bomb was formed and thrown at Kid Buu. However, Goku lacked the strength to actually push it into Kid Buu to destroy him and the Majin was pushing it back towards Goku. Realizing that they have a wish left, Dende asks Porunga to restore Goku's strength back to normal, which enables him to go Super Saiyan and finally push the bomb into Kid Buu which obliterates him for good. Interlude King Kai requests to the Namekians to summon Porunga as to bring his Planet back. King Kai wanted to have improvements done to it as well as increase it size from before. But Goku butted in and asked to have it restored exactly as it was prior to its destruction at Semi-Perfect Cell's hands. ''Dragon Ball Super'' God of Destruction Beerus Saga Kibito Kai goes to Planet Namek to asks Porunga to be separated into Kibito and Shin again as Shin revealed later to Goku that being fused felt "weird". Golden Frieza Saga After Piccolo was killed by Frieza and Goku later killed Frieza, the Namekian Dragon Balls were used to summon Porunga and bring Piccolo back to life. Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga The Namekian Dragon Balls are targeted by Moro as part of his plan to restore his magic abilities. Later, after Cranberry defeats Moori, he uses a mind-control and translating device on a Namekian child to summon Porunga. The dragon grants Cranberry's first wish to restore his health, and just before Cranberry attempts to get his second wish granted, Moro warns him not to betray him or else he'll hunt him all across the universe. Cranberry reluctantly asks for Moro's magic to be restored, and Porunga grants him this wish. Cranberry attempts to ask for a final wish to hide somewhere nobody, even Moro, can find him, but before he can, Moro comes and stabs him through the chest. Moro then requests for Porunga to set free the Galactic Prisoners, and Porunga grants him this final wish. With all three wishes granted, Porunga leaves, and the Namekian Dragon Balls are spread across the planet. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Baby Saga Porunga was summoned by Moori to restore the Earth after the side effects of the Black Star Dragon Balls caused it to explode. Power Besides being able to be summoned sooner, Porunga is also more powerful than Shenron in that he can grant three wishes per summoning instead of one or two/three (while originally only able to grant a single wish, by the Cell Games Saga, Dende modified Shenron to perform up to three wishes but can only perform two if one is used for a mass-scale revival). Like Shenron, Porunga's wish-granting powers are limited by the power of his creator; Guru originally, and Moori later on. Any wish that is encompassed within his creator's power is able to be granted. Unlike Shenron, Porunga is able to perform the same wish asked of it multiple times. While able to revive people the same, so long as they didn't die of natural causes, Porunga could only bring one person back from the dead per wish as compared to Shenron who can revive an unspecified number per wish. His natural power is also very strong, as he was able to replenish Goku's energy with ease. However, Porunga is not limited to the number of times the said person can be revived, nor is there any known time-limit for how long a person can remain dead before they are unable to be revived. Later, Porunga's power is strengthened by Moori to bring back as many lives as needed without any reduction in the remaining number of wishes. Also, while understanding other languages, wishes must be given in the Namekian language. This limitation prevented Frieza's wish for immortality from being granted, possibly as safeguard against offworlders misusing the Dragon Balls. Porunga is still able to respond to inquiries about his wish-granting abilities not made in the Namekian, such as when Dende asked Porunga in human language during the battle against Kid Buu to restore Goku's full strength.Dragon Ball Z episode 286, "Spirit Bomb Triumphant" The one exception to the language rule is when Porunga fails to understand the wording of the wish, to which he will still grant the requested wish if translated in another language, as seen from Porunga initially not understanding Dende's wish to revive all but the evil inhabitants of Earth. Abilities *'Wish Granting' - As an Eternal Dragon, Porunga can grant wishes that do not exceed his creator's power. **'Resurrection' **'Teleportation' **'Healing' **'Fission' **'Drawing out Dormant Power' Granted wishes ''Dragon Ball Z'' ;Frieza Saga *Dende wished for Piccolo to be revived. *Dende wished for Piccolo to be transported to Namek. *Dende wished for everyone except Goku and Frieza to be transported to Earth. *Dende wished for Krillin's soul to be transported to Earth's Check-In Station. *Dende wished for Krillin to be revived. *Dende wished for Yamcha to be revived. *Dende wished for Chiaotzu to be revived. *Dende wished for Tien Shinhan to be revived. *Dende wished to transport all Namekians, except for Piccolo and Kami, to a new planet. ;Kid Buu Saga *Dende wished for the reconstruction of Earth. *Dende wished for everyone who had died since the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament to be revived, except for those who were evil. *Dende wished for Goku's energy to be restored. ''Dragon Ball Super'' ;Special Edition *Goku wishes to restore King Kai's Planet as it was before. ;God of Destruction Beerus Saga *Kibito Kai wishes himself to be separated into Shin and Kibito again. ;Golden Frieza Saga *Goku wished for Piccolo to be revived. ;Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga *Cranberry wishes himself to be fully healed. *At the behest of Moro, Cranberry wishes for Moro's full magical powers to be restored. *Moro makes a third wish to free all of the prisoners of the Galactic Patrol Prison. ''Dragon Ball GT'' ;Baby Saga *Moori wished for the reconstruction of Earth after it was destroyed by the Black Star Dragon Ball's side effects. Video Game Appearances In Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu, Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu, Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, and Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot, Porunga grants the same wishes as in the manga/anime. In Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, Porunga grants the same three wishes he granted in the Kid Buu Saga. In Dragon Ball GT: Transformation, he appears at the end of the game, granting the same wish he granted in the Baby Saga. In Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku, Porunga's face appears as a statue on the outside of the old temple. In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors, in Piccolo What-If story, Piccolo wishes for King Piccolo to be brought back to life so he can fuse with him and become whole as a Namekian. The Namekian Dragon Balls are used several times in What-If stories in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 as well, notably by villains to resurrect the Ginyu Force. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai, in "The True Ruler", after Frieza defeats Super Saiyan Goku, Porunga appears and grants Frieza a wish for eternal life (Porunga grants Frieza's wish even though it is not in Namekian language). In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, the What-If story "Beautiful Treachery", Zarbon collects the Namekian Dragon Balls and wishes for eternal youth and eternal beauty. Porunga appears in the background of the dying Namek battle stage in Dragon Ball Z Arcade, in the background of the Namek battle stage in Jump Ultimate Stars, and he also appears in Dragon Ball Z: The Legend. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, Porunga can be summoned once the seven Dragon Balls are collected and he allows three wishes for items. The wishes he can grant in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 are: 5000 zeni, Broly's Ring (item), Aura Charge Ultimate (item), Aura Charge Ultimate 3 (item), and Aura Charge Ultimate 4 (item). Since the seventh Galaxy Mission, Porunga can also be summoned once the Dragon Balls are gathered in Dragon Ball Heroes. Voice Actors *Japanese: Junpei Takiguchi (DBZ episodes 76-107), Masaharu Satō (DBZ episode 101, Budokai), Daisuke Gōri † (DBZ episodes 283-286, DB Kai episode 36), Ryūzaburō Ōtomo (DB Kai episodes 51-157) *English: **Ocean Group dubs: Richard Newman **Funimation dub: Christopher R. Sabat *Portuguese: **Portuguese dub: Ricardo Spínola **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Jonas Mello, Renato Master *Italian dub: Giovanni Battezzato *Latin American Spanish dub: Carlos Magaña Trivia *The Namekian password required to summon Porunga is, according to the manga, "takkaraputo popurunga pupirittoparo" *Though Porunga cannot accept wishes made in the common language, he is a fluent speaker of it, and even responds to Namekian wishes using it. Ironically, because of this Porunga could not grant Frieza's wish for immortality, thus Frieza's actions to acquire the Dragon Balls during the Battle on Planet Namek was ultimately pointless due to Frieza's inability to speak Namekian. **It is possible that this is another safeguard to prevent evil beings like Frieza from misusing the Namekian Dragon Balls. *King Kai says that when Porunga restores a person to life, he returns them to the place that they died. While Piccolo remained on King Kai's planet (but lost his Halo) after he was brought back to life (remaining there until the Z Fighters used their second wish to wish him to Namek), this was because Piccolo had been reunited with his body, like Goku before the Saiyan fight; only spirits come back where they died. *In Dragon Ball Z episode 92, a Police Officer who sees Porunga yells out "What! It's Godzilla!" *In the 2008 PlayStation game , when changing rooms, there is a chance of randomly encountering a dragon who declares "I am Porunga. I shall grant you one wish." *In December 2015, Ford Motor Company released a set of advertisements for the 2016 Ford Focus featuring parodic scenes from Dragon Ball Z. In one of these ads, Porunga attempts to grant Gohan and Krillin three wishes. After Krillin fails to realize that Porunga is sincerely trying to maximize their wishes, Porunga gets fed up and gives them the car anyway. Gallery See also *Porunga (Collectibles) References Site Navigation de:Polunga pt-br:Porunga Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Deities Category:Dragons Category:Males Category:Nameks Category:Characters who cannot die of natural causes Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:DBS Characters